


The Sith Collector

by Thorn233



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Death, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Punishment, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn233/pseuds/Thorn233
Summary: This is an AU timeline where a new pair of rising Sith start a war and attempt to take over the galaxy. Follow them as they fight the war and the politics of the Sith rising to power again
Relationships: Darth Talon/Original Male Characters, Hera Syndulla & Original Character(s), Leia Organa/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sabine Wren/Original Female Character(s), Sabine Wren/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The patrons of the cantina suddenly look up as the metal door slides open. A man in black robes, the man had his hood up. The man takes a seat at the bar, and orders a drink, as the bartender hands him the drink, and says “You are not from this planet are you?” The man doesn’t reply, the bartender continues, “I wonder what your bounty is worth, Jedi.” As quick as lighting the man draws his crimson lightsaber, holding it so close to the bartender’s neck that he screamed in pain, but the man holds him in place with the force. The man raises his head showing his yellow eyes. “Do I look like a Jedi to you?” The bartender quickly shakes his head, the man deactivated his lightsaber, and drops the bartender. He goes to take another sip of his drink, but suddenly he heard blasters cock. “So what does the Emperor want this time? Or am I just another Jedi bounty?” He stands up and turns around dropping his hood. “Well if you want to come with us this time, the Emperor wants you, but if you resist you are another jedi bounty!” yells the lead Trooper. “Death is it then.” Says the man as all the troopers apart from one drop the floor dead. The trooper takes off her helmet in a shaking manner, “Why didn’t you k-kill me?” The man smiles, “I am curious how the Emperor hasn’t sensed your force sensitivity, actually I am surprised Vader hasn’t. You know how to hide in plain sight, right?” She nods quickly, “I don’t want to be a pawn to them. I have heard the stories of how he used Dooku, and Vader. I want to learn how to use my powers, but I am no Jedi.” He raises his hand to her, “Well it’d be hard to explain how I left you alive when I usually kill all troopers. So I am offering you my knowledge. If you want. It’s either come with me, or become a pawn of them.” Without hesitation she takes his hand. “You’ll be wise to keep your mouths shut about what happened here, I’ll assume you like to live.” He said to the cantina as they made their way out, he heard agreements as they left. 

It’s been 2 years since Lord Thorn found a young, but beautiful force sensitive stormtrooper. Thorn snarls, “Kira, what was that?!” She quickly stops and bows on one knee, “My lord, I was trying out a new move. I am sorry.” He stands up and lifts her up with the force, he’s not choking this time, but he brings her closer. “Where did you see that move?” She keeps her eyes off her Master, “One of the holocrons you allow me to look at, Master. Darth Maul used it, I thought it would work for me.” He suddenly shoves his hand into her tight pants, driving his fingers deep in her pussy. “If you’re wanting to copy such a great Sith Lord, I’d suggest you make a new double-bladed lightsaber, but I am proud of you. You may be a dumb whore, but you are a great Sith.” She moans and squirms, “Master, please stop pleasing me. Let me please you, I am unworthy of your fingers.” she begs. He uses the force to suddenly throw here against the wall, “While that’s a good slut for knowing that, I want something. A someone let’s say, and before you start babbling, she is not able to use the Force. She’s a Mandalorian, and her name is Sabine. I want her so that I can finally start my private collection. Take my ship this time, the Galaxy knows yours. My droid will fly it, so don’t get any ideas.” He cuts off his force hold and picks up a holocron. Kira bows, “Yes, Master Thorn. No clothes or clothes?” He smiles, and continues to stare into the holocron, “There’s a Jedi Master and padawan with her, neither of them are to die. Fight them if you must, but do not harm them or her. Wear your clothes with padding, now go before I punish you.” Kira stands up quickly and begins to dress, she slides her lightsaber up here sleeve, and holsters a blaster. In the 2 years of her training, Lord Thorn has trained her to blend in. Instead of black robe like her master, she wears pure white ones. Kira runs to the hanger and climbs the ramp into her Master’s ship. As the ship begins to take off she climbs in her bacta tank to heal. “Wake me when we get there droid.” She barks at the droid. “Of course, Mistress Kira.” The droid says back.


	2. Finding New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira sets out to finally get Sabine and start the Collection

She climbs out of the bacta tank and looks out the cockpit windows as she dresses, “Where are they from here?” she asks the droid. “Just over that hill, good luck.” She walks down the ramp and watches as the ships takes off. “Let’s see how adapt this Jedi Master is.” She thinks to herself as she climbs over the hill. She moves her hair behind her ear, and turns on her comm implant. “Master, that Jedi master you mentioned hasn’t sensed me, permission to attempt to join them?” She hears a chuckle, “Permission granted.” She walks over to their campsite after tearing her cloak and robe, to act like she had been in the desert for a while. “May I please have some water…?” She says in a raspy voice. Sabine instantly hands her a canteen, “Thank you, I apologize for just sneaking up. The Empire blew my ship up, I managed to get in my escape pod before the explosion. I crashed landed on this planet.” A young man stands up, “We’d be happy to get you off world, sadly this planet has no inhabitants apart from us.” As he’s talking she prods at his force capabilities, but then the older man stands up and ignites his blue lightsaber. “That wasn't very subtle, who were you gauging? Me or the boy, Sith?” Kira pulls out a backup lightsaber that she stole from a Jedi she killed. “Don’t go accusing people of something they aren’t.” Without warning he suddenly strikes in upwards slash, “So you killed Serra’s padawan. Not accusing when I know the truth.” Kira, lifts up her right wrist dropping her crimson lightsaber just in time to block the boy’s attack. “Oh quick, aren’t you boy, but sadly I am not here for you two.” She says as she looks at the stunned Sabine, before she could activate her jetpack she dropped to the sand knocked out. “Now, shall we get started.” She says as blaster is put to the back of her head. “If you feel like keeping your head, put your weapons down.” She begins to laugh, and then suddenly teleports behind the alien holding the blaster, she drives both blades through his chest, and then disappears again. “NOOOOO!” yelled the boy. The older man places his hand on the boys shoulder. “I need you to focus and calm your mind.” Kira lets out another sinister laugh, “Wow, the boy has a lot of anger, I feel it clearly. He’s powerful.” She suddenly reappears and grabs Sabine before disappearing again. “No wonder my master wants this girl, she is pretty.” The older man growls, “What does the Emperor want with Sabine?!” Kira appears suddenly and gets in another blade lock, “Oh I am not with the Emperor or Vader, as far as I am concerned they destroyed the Sith name and reputation. My Master is the true Sith Lord.” Suddenly the boy breaks off his blade lock and begins swing wildly, Kira easily blocks them while giggling. “You’re lucky my master wants you two to live, because you’d be dead right now.” She suddenly kicks his legs out from beneath him. “Well, my time to leave.” The older man looks at Kira, “WAIT!” Kira looks back, “Force Teleportation, that’s a unique ability.” She giggles, “I’ve got a lot more than that, see you boys later.” She suddenly disappears again. 

Kira lets out a sigh, “Droid put Master Thorn on the Holocom.” She throws Sabine into the frame and kneels, “As you wanted, Master. I wasn’t able to join them, the Jedi Master sensed my Force Proding, and then recognized the lightsaber I used to look like a Jedi. Some alien stepped in, I had to kill him, but both Jedi are still alive.” Her Master smiles, “Good, one less freak to deal with. Now get her undressed and collared. She needs to be ready by the time you get her.” The holocom shuts off. She leans down and before Kira could touch her, Sabine’s fist slams into her chin. “Wow nice hit!” Kira suddenly lets out of ¼ of her power in force lighting. She leans down again, “Now I suggest you play nice unless you want another shock.” She begins to strip her, biting her bottom lip at the young woman’s body. She wraps the collar around her neck and ignites her crimson lightsaber under the girls chin. Sabine instantly reacts and lifts her head out. “You are a fucktoy now, welcome to the service of the Sith Lord Thorn.” Kira says as the land in the hanager of a stolen Star Destroyer. As the ramp lowers, Kira forces pushes the girl out onto the floor in front of her Master. “Lord Thorn, is there anything else you require of me?” Kira bows and asks. He smiles, “No Apprentice Kira, go make your new lightsaber while I break this bitch in. Also get the Dark Saber as a replacement just in case.” Sabine looks up instantly, “So you’re the bastards that killed my mother and stole the Dark Saber.” He looks back at Kira, “Actually that was me. Lord Thorn wanted it for his collection. Also your mother screamed like a bitch after she lost her jetpack. You Mandalorians are useless without them.” Sabine goes to get up in rush Kira, but she can’t move. “Kira, stop that. Also, little slut, you won’t move unless I let you. You body is under my control by the Force. I’ll let you speak freely for now.” Sabine frowns and whimpers, “Are you seeing that you’re helpless. Also if your jedi friends come looking for you, they’ll die. So you are mine forever.” Sabine nods, “Yes Master.” Thorn raises an eyebrow, “You have been trained haven’t you?” Sabine smiles, “Yes Master, my father fucked my like a pig I am.” Thorn places his hand on his chin, “Then why did strike my Apprentice?” Sabine quickly looks at the floor ashamed, “I apologize, Master, I didn’t realize I was coming here to be used the way I am supposed too.” He lets out a small chuckle, “How old are you, whore?” She looks back up, her cheeks red, “16, Master. I would still be under my Father’s thumb. However my mother ruined a good thing and murdered him.” Thorn smiles, “So why did try to lunge at Kira, when she mentioned that killed your mother?” “Once again Master, I had no idea this was the reason for capture. May I thank her for killing my mother, Master?” Sabine asks in a begging manner. Thorn presses a button on a panel attached to his wrist. A moment later Kira appears, and bows on one knee, “Yes My Lord?” Thorn motions towards Kira, and lets go of Sabine. Sabine quickly crawls over to Kira, and puts her face against the floor, “Mistress Kira, I apologize for trying to attack you. I also wanted to thank you for killing my mother.” Kira stands back up and confusion fills her mind. “My Lord, did you break her that quickly?” He laughs and looks down at the bitch on the floor, “Actually, we thank her father for her willingness. She was turned into a slut by her father. However her mother caught them, and killed him. Then you killed her mother. And here we are now.” Kira lets out smiles, and uses the force to pick her up, “You’re lucky I am in a good mood, and Lord Thorn is here. Oh, and you’re welcome.” Kira throws her into a wall, and walks out of the room. Sabine gets on her knees, unable to breath for a moment due to the impact. “Well it seems you know how to take a beating, little slut.” Sabine nods still catching her breath, “Yes...Master.” Thorn sits on this throne on the bridge of the stolen Star Destroyer, “It’s Lord Thorn, now sit here.” Thorn points to the floor in between his legs, Sabine quickly crawls over and places her ass on her calves. “Lord Thorn, may I ask something?” Thorn nods. “Who is operating this Star Destroyer? I don’t see a crew.” Thorn smiles, “They have been dismissed, until I can get you your proper outfit. I don’t need them fucking what belongs to me. And they are the crew that operated this ship when it belonged to the Empire. I control them through the Force. They are my slaves, as much as you are. Also hug my right leg when you are there.” Sabine nods and positions herself into a lean while hugging her new owners leg. “Your body is well developed for being only 16, whore. A big ass and big tits.” Sabine looks up at Lord Thorn with a bright smile, “Thank you Lord Thorn, I am proud of it.” Thorn looks down at her, “I want some information about your jedi friends.” Sabine nods quickly, “I’ll tell you everything you want to know, Lord Thorn.” Thorn opens a holoprojector in front of them, the Jedi Master appears. “Let’s start with the Jedi Master.” Sabine snickers, “Lord Thorn he’s no Jedi Master. His name is Caleb Dume, or Kanan Jarrus is what he goes by now. He was nothing but a worthless padawan at the time of Order 66. He was the rank of Knight, but he was still apprentice to Depa Billaba.” Thorn laughs with his whore, “Good to know, and what about the boy?” The boy appears, Sabine rolls her eyes in disgust, “Erza Bridger, God I hate him. He was trying to get into my pants. He was born on Lothal on Empire Day. His parents hated the Empire, and were imprisoned. He was an orphan on Lothal until we found him. Jarrus found out he was able to use the Force and began to train him. He tried to rape me once, but I am glad he isn’t like you, Lord Thorn, able to hold me in place with the Force alone. He would have had his way with me.” Thorn runs his hand through her hair, “Are there others among your crew?” Sabine moans softly, “Yes Lord Thorn, there were two, but Mistress Kira killed one when capturing me. She killed Zeb, a Lasat, he was Captain of the Lasan High Honor Guard. And there’s one more, her name is Hera Syndulla. A Twi’lek.” Thorn stops his hand movements and smiles, “A Twi’lek you say?” Sabine smiles, “Yes Lord Thorn, she’s wanted by the Empire, but I am sure if you capture her, and make her disappear. The Empire wouldn’t mind, she helps the Rebel Alliance. She was off planet when you came and liberated me. She should be near Lothal, talking to Senator Organa. Another beautiful --” “You don’t need to explain her beauty to me, whore!” Thorn interrupts Sabine, “Now go fetch, Kira, I need her.” Sabine get’s up and quickly makes her way to Kira’s room, Sabine knocks on the door. “Mistress Kira, Lord Thorn as asked me to come get you. He has need of you.” The door opens and Kira stands there sweating in skimpy clothing, “This better be good, whore. Or you are going to feel my wrath, take me to our Lord.” Sabine begins to lead Kira back to the throne room, as they enter Sabine goes back to her place and looks at the floor. Kira bows on one knee, “You called for me, My Lord?” Thorn looks at Kira, “Why do you look more slutty when you are sweating?” Kira blushes, but continues to look at the floor, “I apologize, My Lord, I assumed it was urgent, I did not ask the whore if it was.” Thorn lets out a torrent of red force lightning, “She wouldn’t have known if it was urgent or not, I sent her to fetch you. Now you are to go to Lothal, and retrieve two more whores.” Kira gets back on one knee, bits of red lightning still flowing over her body, “Yes..M-My Lord, who are the targets.” Thorn throws a chip to Kira, “Leia Organa and Hera Synduall, they will have guards and put a fight. If anyone interferes kill them, and I don’t care if those two jedi die this time. Kill all witnesses too. Also is your saber ready?” Kira places the Dark Saber on the floor, and ignites her new double-bladed crimson lightsaber, “Yes My Lord.” Thorn motions his hand, “Go then, my ship is awaiting you.” Kira stands up and walks out of the room. “Whore, don’t you have training in lightsaber combat?” Sabine nods and points at the Dark Saber, “Yes Lord Thorn, I trained and used that.” The Dark Saber lifts off the floor and floats over to her, “Good I now make you a whore and an assassin, the Galaxy will fear the Sabine the Dark Mandalorian.” Sabine giggles, and grips the hilt. She sets it next to her, to show that she is loyal, and won’t kill her Lord. “Lord Thorn, may I design my Mandalorian armor?” Thorn nods and press a button on his throne, “Commander, send both the weapons and armor designers up to the throne room, I have need of them.” Sabine bows her head, “Thank you Lord Thorn.” Two men quickly scurried into the room, and they gasp at the nude teen. Sabine ignites the Dark Saber, “I am Lord Thorn’s toy, I suggest you stop looking at me.” Thorn lets out a sinister laugh and looks at the two men, “She’s correct, you two are going to design her armor and weapons. Slut, if they touch you, kill them.” Sabine nods and turns off her saber as she stands up. “Take me to the design room.” Both men nod and lead her to the room. A few hours later, Sabine walks into the throne room and stands in front of Thorn, “Lord Thorn, what do you think?” Thorn looks over her armor, it looks like Jango’s army expect all black and with a skirt that would not lift if she were to drop down somewhere, “It’s not revealing enough. Go back and try again.” Sabine bows and lifts both hands to her chest plate, she then releases two latches and removes the two chest places, revealing her tits. She sets the chest plates on the table next to her, and unclips the skirt and lifts it up, revealing leggings that have no fabric covering her pussy or thicc ass. Thorn laughs, “That’s a good whore, so when you’re anywhere but here. You cover what belongs to me.” Sabine shakes her head, “My entire body and life, belongs to you, Lord Thorn. However yes when I am not on this ship, or anywhere near you. I am covered.” Thorn nods, “Good, now I’ll assume you have finished your lightsaber training?” Sabine nods, “Yes Lord Thorn, Jarrus only taught me Form 2. However I learned form 5 and 6 from a Dark Side user, that is now dead. I killed him because he wanted to kill Ezra. This was before Ezra tried to rape me. I have combined Forms 2, 5, and 6. I can be defensive yet attack when I need to.” Thorn smiles, “Good I am sending you to assassinate someone then, and I will be watching. So cover up and go to the hanger. Slave One is waiting for you.” Sabine gasps, “So the rumors that Boba never made it out are true.” Thorn begins to laugh, “No he did, but I wanted his ship. So I killed him. And now Slave One belongs to you, Dark Mandalorian. Your main target is the Grand Inquisitor. However he is in hiding, so you are after the Second Sister, Fifth Brother, Sixth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Ninth Sister, and Tenth Brother. As you kill them the Grand Inquisitor should feel the need to kill you more and more. Vader will not stop you, he wants them all dead anyway. You have your task, now go. If you complete this task, I will reward you with being used.” Sabine blushes and bows, she quickly puts the chest plates back. And clips her skirt back on. She places her helmet on her head and walks towards the hanager. As she enters, she gasps as she sees Lord Thorn has painted it completely black for her. She climbs aboard and takes off, she contacts Lord Thorn, “Lord Thorn I apologize for suddenly calling you, but where shall I start looking?” Thorn smacks his palm against his face, “Oh I forgot, The Second Sister should be on Indupar, she’s hunting a Jedi. I want both dead, and I want that Jedi’s lightsaber.” Sabine bows her head the call ends. She sets the hyperdrive for Indupar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon as i work on this, if you guys have feedback let me know


	3. The Collection Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira heads to Lothal to find the Rebel Leader Syndulla and someone else comes into play that Lord Thorn wants...who will it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologize for the delay in chapters, but it's the Christmas season and I may have to take a break, but I will do my best to update the chapters. Love you all

Kira sighs as she lands in a field on Lothal, “No ships to greet me, good. Their scanners didn’t pick me up.” She climbs on her speeder bike, and guns it towards the city. She suddenly stops as she sees Rebel troops patrolling the city, and guarding all entrances. “Fuck! Why can’t this be easy for once.” She gets off the speeder, and begins to walk towards an entrance to the city that has one guard. He lifts up his blaster, and points it at Kira, “What’s your business here?” Kira lowers her hood and smiles, “I’m here to visit the market. Buying medical supplies, in case the Empire invades again.” The guard lowers his blaster, and motions for her to pass through, “We are watching you.” Kira nods and walks into the city, looking around at the people. She growls as she sees them roaming happily, like the rest of the galaxy isn’t in troublesome times. A man approaches her, she goes from growling to smiles. “Sorry is there something you need?” She asks the man. The man taps behind his ear, she opens her holocom. “I apologize, Mistress Kira, I can’t not speak aloud. These people already don’t trust me.” He says as he walks away. “I am an informant for Lord Thorn. He has tasked me with helping you capture Leia and Hera.” Kira begins to walk through the market. “Help me how?” Kira asks. “I am to only give you information, Mistress Kira, nothing else. You will get the credit as you should.” He replies. She smiles as she picks up a necklace, “Start speaking, then, unless you want to lose your tongue.” She could feel his panic through the Force. “Well I’d recommend you stop using the Force. There are three Jedi here. And no they are not the two you encountered when you captured Sabine. They are two Masters and a Knight that hid here after Order 66. How they stayed hidden when Lothal belonged to the Empire, I do not know. I was placed here by Lord Thorn after it became a Rebel planet.” “Does Lord Thorn know you are Force sensitive?” she barks at him. “Yes Mistress Kira, that’s why he wanted me. I was a Jedi who survived Order 66. A Master to be exact.” he said with sadness. “So how have the three Jedi not recognized you?” Kira asked. “Because Lord Thorn help me unlock my unique Force Ability.” His voice suddenly turned into a female’s voice. “My force ability is that I can shapeshift into anything I want. I am a Human Female. However I have been posing as an older man. That’s how. Lord Thorn wants these Jedi dead and their lightsabers. I will not be able to help with them. Leia and Hera, are in the city hall building in front of you. With the Jedi and 2 dozen guards. I have alerted the Empire to their location. So Vader will come with his 501st. So you have until they get into the city to get your targets.” She explains. Kira looks up with a smile as she sees the Imperial landing crafts coming down. She suddenly looks to her left and sees Vader. “A false Sith?” Vader asks. Kira goes to reach for her saber, but she stops. “I’d rather not argue that with you, Vader. I have a different opinion. However I am not here to fight you. I am here to take two people, and three items. However, those three items belong to two Jedi Masters and a Jedi Knight in that building behind you. I could use my Force ability and teleport now, but I wanted to offer you those three Jedi’s lives if you let me take the two people I am after.” She says to Vader, thinking that he would listen. However he ignites his lightsaber, and before she could react Vader was in front of her. She teleported into the city hall building before he could strike her down. “Forgive, Mistress Kira, I didn’t not think he would be here so suddenly.” Kira growls, “You are to go to my ship and wait for me. Since I used my Force Ability, the Jedi know I am here. I’ll let Lord Thorn deal with you.” She turned off her holocom, and begin to walk down the hallway. She sensed the trap waiting for her. Instead springing it on purpose, she teleported to a chair that was behind the three Jedi. “Either you wanted me to sense this trap of yours, or you were unaware of me being a Force Teleporter.” She says in a mocking tone towards the Jedi hiding behind pillars. All three gasp and turn towards her lightsabers ignited. “We thought you were one of us, until you full came inside the building. Darkness surrounds you, Sith. Are you with the Emperor?” One of the Jedi ask. Kira laughs, and stands up, “I wouldn’t be caught dead working with a false Sith like Vader and Sidious. No I am the true Sith Lord.” She tells them not wanting to reveal her master, in case she does fail. The Jedi towards the right starts to slowly circle to her right. However, he suddenly stops and falls to the floor clutching the left side of his chest. After a few moments he stops moving lifeless. Kira smirks, “Wow that was fun to watch.” The remaining Jedi look at each other in shock. “Your friend died because I stopped his heart from beating with the Force, kinda like how Vader Force Chokes people.” The Jedi that asked her the question closes his eyes for a moment. “I know what it is, before you, not even the Sith used that. Let alone the Jedi, you are truly evil.” He says before he lunges at her, the other Jedi, dashed behind her. She ignites one blade on her dual bladed lightsaber and blocks the one that lunged at her. With her other hand she ignites her single hilt lightsaber and blocks the other Jedi. The crimson blades illuminating her face and back. She disengages the bladelock with the Jedi behind her and ducks down into a spin. She backflips on the table behind her, as she lands she turns off her single hilt, puts it back on her belt and ignites the second blade. She then does another backflip landing on the floor as she reengages the two Jedi. Her movements were identical to Darth Maul’s however, she changed the sequence of his moves, so that they were in a different order. She initiated another blade lock with the two Jedi. “So Darth Maul has a fan, or should I say copycat.” Said the Jedi that yet to speak to her, trying to taunt her. Kira smiled, “No, I am no copycat. All I am is admirer of Lord Maul.” She drove her knee into the balls of the Jedi that tried to taunt her, and in quick succession she slammed her shin into the lead Jedi’s rib cage, as he stumbled back trying to catch his breath. Kira cut the thigh of the Jedi doubled over holding his balls, he let out a scream and fell to the floor. As the lead Jedi looked up at her, she drove one of the blades through the skull of the Jedi on the floor. Kira suddenly stopped and giggled, she turned to her left. “Leia, you are powerful in the Force, also you’re pretty fucking stupid to come to this fight.” She teleported to the Jedi clutching his rib cage, as she appeared in front of him. She cut the Jedi in half, just like Obi-Wan did to Lord Maul. As his upper half began to fall she beheaded him. Both Leia and Hera raised their blasters and fired at the same time, thinking that Kira would not be able to block both. However both blaster bolts stopped in midair. Both women looked at each other, then at Kira as she was in front of them instant. Before they go do anything else, Kira force pushed them into the wall, they both fell to the floor, knocked out. Kira collected the lightsabers, and picked both women up. She heaved them over each shoulder. Kira smiled as she heard a lightsaber ignite, “Put the rebels down, False Sith.” Vader commanded. Kira turned around laughing. “Not this time Vader”, Kira unleashed a full power torrent of Force Lighting towards Vader, knowing that was his weakness. Vader raised his blade to block it, but he was to slow. Vader dropped to one knee having trouble breathing. Kira walked over to him, and kissed his helmet, “To bad you’re all burnt, I heard Anakin was hottie.” She laughed as she teleported to the ship. She looked to her left as she set both women down. Kira growled at the informant. “Take off droid, and put Lord Thorn on the holocom.” She quickly bowed to one knee as Thorn appeared. “You caused quite a scene, Rin.” he said to the informant. “I tasked you with helping Kira, not calling the Empire to Lothal.” Rin quickly looked at the floor. “Kira, I see the two women, but where are my new lightsabers.” Kira holds up three lightsaber hilts. “Good, now I want to prepare those two myself.” Thorn explained. Kira raised her head, “And what shall I do with Rin, My Lord?” Thorn sighed, “Sadly I don’t give second chances, but her Force ability is one of a kind. When you land, an officer will be waiting for you. He will straighten her out.” Kira bowed her head again, “Yes My Lord.” The holocom, shuts off. Kira puts cuffs on each woman.


	4. The Trial for Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine heads to Indupar in search of her targets...The Inquisitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just wanted to apologize for taking such a long break, after Christmas and New Years passed my grandmother passed away. So I was taking my time dealing with losing her, but I am back now, so expect more chapters

Sabine, grins as she comes out of hyperspace, she flies Slave One down to a spaceport. As she walks down the ramp she is greeted by thugs. “So you killed Boba, and took his ship.” Sabine looked up at the alien, and chuckled. “If I did? What are you going to do about?” The lead thug smiles, “Well little whore, you’d make a fine sex slave.” He goes to grab her, but suddenly stops gasping for air. The other four thugs, begin to shake as the see the black blade protruding from his back. She turns it off and moves as the body hits the dirt. “Now I’m going to assume you are all wanted criminals, right?” Sabine asks. They all nod, “Good then I won’t have to worry you telling the Empire that I am here, however since you work for Jabba, I’ll say this. If I another group of Jabba’s men after me. After they’re dead, I will come for you next. Clear?” They all nod again and run. “I’ve never seen Jabba’s men run so fast.” Sabine quickly turned to see a man and a wookie appear. “So you killed Boba, and took Slave One.” the man asked. Sabine knew who he was, the Legendary Smuggler Han Solo. “Boba was after you again, Han?” Han smiled, “Yeah he was, and I never thought the people of Mandalore would know me by name.” Sabine growled under her helmet. She hated Solo, he was a womanizer, and a general piece of scum. “I am not with Mandalore, nor am I working for them. I’d suggest you leave this planet, Han. The Empire will be coming after I am done here.” Han took a step towards her, “And why should I leave when I am here for you, Sabine.” Han laughed. The Wookie growled, and raised his bowcaster. “Erza, and Ashoka are worried about you. I was sent to rescue you, but now it seems it’s a capture mission.” Sabine took steps towards Slave One, Han quickly drew his blaster. “Don’t think about it.” Han commanded. “And what gives you the right to order her around, Solo.” Sabine looked towards the top of Slave One, as Lord Thorn yells down to Han. Sabine, smiles as she looks back towards Han. She ignites the Dark Saber. “Looks like the Legendary Smuggler has run out of luck.” Han laughs and holsters his blaster, and motions towards the Wookie. The wookie exclaims, and Han shakes his head. “Not this time, Chewie, just lower it.” Chewie lowers his weapon, and Lord Thorn lands next to Sabine. “Darth Thorn, the Sith that wants the Emperor gone. Jabba wants you dead.” Han says as he points to Thorn. Thorn lowers his hood, and smiles. “The same can be said about you, Han Solo. Maybe if I bring him your head, he’ll drop my bounty.” Han’s smile disappears. “I would usually keep playing my hand, but I know what you’re capable of, Thorn. I’ll do this for you, I’ll tell Ashoka and Ezra that I found her body on this planet. And as I came up to her body I saw Vader’s ship leaving the planet. I’ll make sure that logs show that his ship was here. In case they go poking around.” Thorn smiles, and nods. “Smart man, Han. If I catch wind that you told them that she is mine. I will kill you, and destroy the Falcon.” Han nods, and begins to walk away with Chewie. Sabine looks up at Thorn, “Lord Thorn how did you know I was in trouble?” Thorn continues to smile as he raises his hood. “The Falcon showed up on the scanners as you left the hanager. I knew he was trailing you. So I followed as well. I am going to help you with the Second Sister, because the Sixth Brother is here as well.” He explains. “The Ninth Sister was also here, but she left.” Both Sabine and Thorn turn around to see the Second Sister and Sixth Brother standing at the port entrance door. Thorn laughs “Right on time too. Dark Mandalorian, kill them. I will jump in if needed.” Sabine nods and ignites the Dark Saber. The Sixth Brother laughs, “This Dark Mandalorian can’t even use the force. This’ll be easy!” They both lunge at Sabine, she jumps into a form 2 defensive stance, but at the last second she kicks the Sixth Brother in the head. Sending him to the dirt. She begins to engage the Second Sister. Switching between Form 5 and 6 so randomly that the sequences wouldn’t work for force user. They enter a blade lock, “You little bitch, I’ll kill you!” The Second Sister screams. She drops the blade lock as she sees a false opening that Sabine did on purpose. The Second Sister goes to thrust only to have both of her hands removed from her body. She lets out a scream, for a split second before her head hits the floor. Sabine walks over to the Sixth Brother and drives The DarkSaber into his back killing him. Thorn begins to clap, as Sabine walks back to the Second Sister’s headless and handless body, she leans down and removes the Jedi’s lightsaber. She turns to Lord Thorn, and gasps. “That’s my whore, and yes that is the Legendary Mace Windu’s lightsaber. These two were extra, I was originally going to send you here for that. I’ve heard you’re known for using two blades. Isn’t that right?” Sabine smiles under her helmet, “Yes Lord Thorn, that is right. Thank you for the gift.” Thorn doesn’t smiles back. “Let us head back, I have need of you.” Sabine blushes under her helmet and climbs onto Slave One. She follows Lord Thorn’s off the planet. He jumps into hyperspace, with her following a moment later.


	5. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira returns to Lord Thorn with Leia and Hera, but also their are challengers to Lord Thorn’s rule of the Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting in so long, COVID-19 has put this on the back burner as I try to write chapters ahead of time. And I haven’t had the drive to continue writing but I hope y’all enjoy this chapter

Kira lands in the hanager as gives Rin to the officer, she turns to see Slave One and Lord Thorn’s ship land. Kira bows, “My Lord, are you and the whore alright?” Thorn walks over to Leia and Hera, “Yes we are fine, Sabine ran into an issue, that she had no control over.” Sabine takes off her helmet and looks at the floor, “I apologize for putting Lord Thorn in danger, Mistress Kira.” Kira nods towards Sabine, “My Lord, may I suggest something?” Kira looks at Thorn. “I am listening.” Kira smiles as she looks at Sabine, “I can feel that she saved you when you could have helped her, My Lord. I suggest that we make her our personal assassin, but she’s still our whore. I mean she’s the whore that has control over the other whores, when we aren’t here.” Sabine suddenly looks up at them. Thorn smiles, “I see, she’ll keep them in line and show them how to do things. I agree with this suggestion. Sabine, go get room ready for these two.” Sabine nods, “Thank you Lord Thorn and Mistress Kira.” She runs out of the hanager. “You’ve taken a liking to her, haven’t you Kira?” Thorn asks Kira. Kira laughs, “I was expecting a fighter, and she’s the perfect whore. So yes, I have.” Thorn picks up both women. “Tell the men to get out of the Throne Room.” Kira teleports. As Thorn is walking through the halls, Leia suddenly awakes. Thorn stops and slams her against the wall with the force, he then smiles. “Oh now it makes sense, only a Force user can wake from Force Sleep. However you are no normal Force user, Leia Skywalker.” Leia begins to struggle, “I am not a Skywalker, I am a Organa!” Leia yells. Thorn begins to walk again, pulling Leia from the wall and carrying her with the force. As he enters the Throne Room and throws Hera on the floor. “Apprentice, make sure the Twi’lek whore doesn’t wake up.” Thorn commands. He pulls Leia closer, as she stops in midair. He rips the dress that Leia is wearing off her body. “The rumors are true, you are a slut through and through.” Leia blushes but doesn’t say anything. “You are now my fuck toy, and you will do as I say.” He explains to Leia. Leia looks down at him and spits in his face. “Apprentice, wake the twi’lek and hold her in place.” Kira shocks Hera with force lightning, and holds her in place with the force. “Good you’re awake, now I thought you would come willingly, but I was wrong. So i am going to erase your memories and make you obedient.” He explains as he turns back to Leia. “You first, bitch.” He dives into her mind with the force, erasing everything that is good. Only leaving bad memories, as well as implanting obedience training memories of Lord Thorn and her. Thorn opens his eyes, and sets Leia down. Leia opens her eyes, “Lord Thorn, how can I be of service?” Leia says with her hands behind her back. Thorn smiles, “Be a good bitch and get on your knees. I have to deal with something before I use you.” Leia obeys and drops to her knees. Hera begins to cry, “Leia! Why are you doing what he tells you! This isn’t you!” Leia looks at Hera in confusion, “Lord Thorn, who is this Twi’lek?” Thorn laughs, “She is another one of my sex toys, but she is still defiant.” Leia frowns, “I can’t believe a whore would be so stupid to disobey you.” Thorn smiles, “I agree, but she’ll see the error of her ways. I did that to Leia, because I wouldn’t be able to break her normally, you however Hera. I will break normally. Leia, go tell Miss Sabine that I need her.” Leia bows her head and leaves the room. A few minutes later, Sabine walks in. “Lord Thorn you called for me?” Hera’s tears start flowing again. “Yes I did, why don’t you explain to this twi’lek bitch what you are, and have been since she found you.” Sabine blushes and looks at Hera. “I am a slut, my father taught me that. I may have helped you, but I am not good for anything other than sex.” Sabine explained. “You will be taught the same. Hera.” Sabine continued, as she motioned for Leia, “Here you are, Miss Sabine.” Sabine leans down and wraps a collar around Hera’s neck. “This collar makes you more horny, and weaker to Lord Thorn’s and Mistress Kira’s Force Lightning.” Sabine steps back, her and Leia bow. “This is your last chance to submit willingly, Hera.” Thorn steps forward. “Fuck you!” Hera screams. Thorn lets out a blast of his red force lightning. “So be it, I will make you want this.” 

After hours of torture, Hera laid on the floor, crying. “Will you submit now?” asked Thorn. He waited a few seconds, as he was about to shoot another blast he heard “Forgive me, Lord Thorn. I was too stupid to realize I am your bitch.” Hera said. Thorn smiled and snapped his fingers. Leia walked up beside him, “Yes, Lord Thorn.” Thorn smirked,“Bring her closer.”. Leia obeyed and brought Hera to between his legs. Thorn motioned for all to leave, everyone left the room. “Take my cock out, and shove it down your throat.” Thorn commanded Hera, thinking that she would refuse. However Hera quickly pulled his pants down and slid his cock into her mouth all the way to the base. “Good whore, finger your worthless pussy.” She began to finger herself moaning on his cock. “Take it out and look at me while stroking me” Thorn commanded again. Hera did as she was told. “Please forgive my stupidity, Lord Thorn. I shouldn’t have made you waste your energy on me.” Hera said in a whimper, Thorn’s fist suddenly smashed into her face. He then stood up and bent her over the table with the force. He walked up and jammed his cock into her pussy. “Moaning only, dumb bitch.” growled Thorn. She began to moan loudly as he continued to fuck her. Thorn moans as well too, smashing his fist into her torso with every other or so thrust. She whines, but continues to moan, like a good bitch. A moment later he cums in her pussy, with a laugh. He pulls out and watches her drop to her knees breathing heavily. He puts his cum covered cock against her lips, “Clean it, whore.” She begins to suck his cock with viger cleaning up her mess. As she finishes, he puts his cock back in his pants and calls for Sabine. “You called, Lord Thorn?” He turns towards her, “Take Hera to her quarters. And clean her up. Then get me Mistress Kira.” Sabine bows and takes Hera away. A few minutes later Kira walks in and drops to one knee, “Yes my Lord?” she says calmly. Thorn looks out the window of the bridge, “You feel them right?” Thorn asks. Kira suddenly rises her head and lets out a growl. “They want a fight, Vader is anxious.” She says through her teeth. Thorn growls as well, “Sidious is with him. Tell the crew to hide, and tell the girls to stay put. This is between us and them. After you’re done with the crew and the whores. Meet me in the hanger. We are going to greet our guests.” Kira quickly runs out of the room, a moment later Thorn makes his way to the only hanger he left open. He stands there, as Kira walks up, “They are about to land, shall I teleport on their ship and kill the pilot?” she asks while smiling. Thorn suddenly smacks her and growls, “No, and no teleporting, we are to fight them without trickery.” Kira straightens up as her face starts to sting. Their shuttle lands, and both Sith walk out. “Kira it’s been too long.” Sidious says with a cackle. Vader stands there in silence. “You should really mind your tongue, Sidious. I am not your pawn anymore.” Kira says to him with spite. Sidious lets out a growl and looks at Thorn, “You should keep your lapdog under control.” Thorn smirks, “Unlike you, Sidious, I let my apprentice speak freely. Her thoughts mean a lot.” he says as he looks to Vader. “You are false Sith, and you will die like false Sith.” Vader says. “Lord Vader calm yourself. No need to get worked up about them, their power is nothing compared to mine.” Sidious says as he shoots a torrent of his purple Force Lightning towards them with a grin, but that grin disappears as red lightning crackles around both Thorn and Kira, “That’s right, Sidious. I am the only person in the Galaxy who is capable of using Red Death. A type of Force Lightning so powerful a quarter of power is like you using full power.” Sidious growls and lunges at Kira, thinking she was the weak one, but he stops in midair, unable to move. Kira laughs, “You think I am weak? You two are weaker than me combined, and that’s considering The Chosen One, over there.” Vader lunges at Thorn, who drowns in him Red Death giving Vader no mercy, Vader drops to the floor lifeless. Thorn turns to Sidious. “I don’t want to run your Empire, so you will be my puppet. And if you disobey me you’ll die like your apprentice. Is that understood?” Sidious looks at Vader’s lifeless body, realizing that he had died in seconds, he then looks back at Thorn. “It is understood Lord Thorn.” he nods terrified out of his mind. “Good, Kira escort him back to his ship.” Kira teleports onto the ship and then back out, “Do you think he’ll listen, my Lord?” Thorn laughs, “Yes, not because he realized he had too, but because of this.” Thorn kicks Vader’s body. “I killed his apprentice in less than five seconds. He knows that he’ll die quicker if he doesn’t listen. Now go alert the crew to go to Coruscant. I want to take Sidious’ Sith collection.” Kira bows and walks out of the hanager. Thorn then lifts Vader’s body into the air with the Force and throws him into deep space, as the ship jumps into Hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m aware Red Death Force Lightning doesn’t exist, it was a spur of the moment idea and counter to Sidious’ purple lightning


	6. Taking a Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious gives up his entire collection from the Jedi temple. And Luke Skywalker joins the story. Also there’s another Sith, will this Sith challenge Lord Thorn’s rule or bow?

Thorn snaps his fingers and Leia comes forward, “Yes Lord Thorn?” He smiles at her, “Get dressed in something not revealing, we are going to Coruscant.” Leia nods and runs to her quarters. He looks down at Hera hugging his leg as Sabine sucks his cock. “Time for me to get dressed.” Sabine takes his cock out of her mouth, and her and Hera look at him. “Yes My Lord”, they say at the same time. “Fetch me my clothing, the cloth armored weaved” he barks at Hera. “Sabine get my lightsaber. The gold plated one.” Both whores run off. Leia walks back into the room in the tight white dress she is known for, “You don’t say a word unless I allow it, is that understood, slut?” Leia nods, “Yes My Lord.” Thorn nods back, “Good wait in the hanger, I need to get dressed” Leia walks out of the room as both whores come back with what they were told to get. Thorn lifts up his arms, and Hera runs over and begins to dress him. “Good bitch, aren’t you glad you no longer have to hold a blaster and worry about being killed.” He looks down at her. “I wish you had found me sooner, My Lord. I don’t know why I thought I could run a rebellion, I am stupid and worthless.” She says with a smile as she clasps the final button. Sabine quickly runs over and holsters his lightsaber. He turns around and presses a button, a man appears in the holocom, “General is Sidious waiting for me like instructed?” The General nods, “Yes my Lord, and he has no stormtroopers with him.” Thorn shuts off the holocom, and looks at his whores. “Be good.” They both nod as he walks out of the room. He and Leia climb the ramp onto the shuttle, Leia sits on the floor between his legs. “My Lord, what are we doing?” She looks up at Thorn. “We are going to take all of Sidious’ Sith items. He is going to be stripped of his connection to the Force as well. Just like you were.” He explains to Leia. She smiles, “I am glad you taught me the error of my ways, My Lord.” The shuttle lands on the pad, and both step out. Sidious gasps as he sees Leia, “Why is she with you? She is a known Rebel Leader!” exclaims Sidious. Leia looks at Thorn, “My Lord, what is this old man talking about? I’ve never seen him in my life.” Thorn smiles at Sidious, “She’s a braindead bimbo now, she knows nothing of what you’re talking about. Now take me to it. And I will know if you are hiding anything.” Sidious bows and leads Thorn first to Jedi Temple. Kira teleports to Thorn as he gets to the Sith items. “I’ll call for you when we get to the next location.” Thorn tells Kira. Kira nods and teleports back to their Star Destroyer with all the items in the room. Leia begins to kiss Thorn’s neck. “Calm yourself, whore. I will use you when we go back.” Leia obeys. He looks at Sidious. “Lead on.” he tells Sidious. Sidious growls, “No, no, no!” Sidious goes to shoot force lightning but nothing happens. Thorn laughs, “You are just a normal man, Sheev. I have severed your connection to the Force. Now lead on.” Sidious gasps and begins walking. As they enter his palace, Thorn smiles and calls for Kira. She appears and all force related items disappear with her. “Sheev, your Empire is done, I have given control over the Galaxy to the Rebels in exchange that you die and I disappear.” Sheev begins to beg as Leia lifts her blaster and shoots him. Thorn smiles, “Good bitch, blow up the shuttle too.” Leia presses a button as Kira appears and takes them back to the ship. As Leia leaves the room, Thorn’s holocom makes a tone. Thorn activates it, Luke Skywalker appears. “I’d never thought I would thank a Sith, but thank you for dealing with my father and Sidious.” Thorn nods, “Vader was just a broken man, and Sheev was nothing without the Force. As agreed, I will leave the New Republic alone. Also you can find Sheev’s body in his palace. I have removed all the Sith items. They are mine, I have left all the Jedi items for you, Grand Master Luke.” Thorn smiles and shuts off his holocom. Kira walks in, with a frown on her face. “What now, My Lord?” Thorn laughs, “We start a war with the New Republic. A new Sith War. We need to gather an army first. I hear there’s a Sith Lord, making noise. Let’s go see him.” 

The Star Destroyer pops out of hyperspace, over a planet that looked like it had either never had beings living on it, or was abandoned a long time ago. Kira looked at the planet and scoffed, “I have to give this Sith props, no one would ever look here, but this Sith is a false one to live on planet so disgusting.” Thorn chuckled, “Well if Kryat wants to join us then we’ll let him, and if not. We’ll do this the Sith Way and challenge him in combat for the Sith warriors he has.” Thorn said as he motioned for Kira to follow him. As they boarded their shuttle, the Comms Officer’s face appeared on his holocom, “My Lord, I am sorry to bother you, but the man you seek has refused landing. He stated that if you were to attempt to land he would shoot the shuttle down.” Thorn sighed, “Thank you. Kira go ahead find him, and teleport us to him.” Kira closes her eyes, and puts her hand on Thorn’s shoulder scared that she would get punished for it. “Kira I know touching me is necessary for this sort of teleport. Calm yourself, so we don’t get hurt.” Kira blushes and calms her mind. They suddenly stand before Kryat and his warriors. They all suddenly ignite their sabers, Thorn smiles. “Not into greeting guests, Kryat?” Kryat lifts his hand and all sabers deactivate. “My apologies, we assumed you were with what is left of the Empire. How can I help you, uh?” Thorn nods, “I am Darth Thorn, and this my apprentice Kira. We are the ruling Sith. That is why we are here. We don’t follow the Rule of Two, and we are raising an army to fight the New Republic. And we want your help, along with your Sith Warriors.” A red female twi’lek covered in Sith tattoos steps forward, “And are you commanding this army?” She asks in a threatened manner. Thorn nods at her, “Yes I am, as I Sith, me and my apprentice are the ruling Sith.” She snarls at Thorn, as she does Kira goes to lunge forward. With an inhuman reaction Thorn stops Kira, “Calm down, Kira. We are not here to fight them.” Kira nods and steps back, “Kryat, control your warriors, if you wish to not have a fight on your hands.” Kryat motions to the twi’lek to back up. “Once again my apologies, Lord Thorn. I’ve heard stories of you being able to use Red Death, me and my warriors are at your command.” All the beings in the room bow, including the twi’lek. “I apologize for overstepping my bounds, Lord Thorn.” She exclaims. Thorn nods, and motions for them to stand. “Kira, call for the shuttle. We have more Sith.”


End file.
